1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to an electronic writing system and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic writing system is composed of a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a touch-control pen, such as a light pen, and the display needs to have a sensing device for sensing the input signal from the touch-control pen. The electronic writing system can be classified into resistance type, capacitor type and optical type electronic writing systems according to the sensing method. However, the cost of resistance type or capacitor type electronic writing systems with large sizes is very high, thus usually the optical type sensing method is mainly adopted in electronic writing systems with large sizes.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional optical type electronic writing system having a large size. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic writing system 10 has a display 12, which shows several functional icons 12a designed by software to represent different functions. For example, the functional icons 12a may be a color selecting icon for selecting different colors or an eraser icon for removing the image. Although a light pen 14 can be used in the conventional electronic writing system 10 for handwriting, usually the light pen 14 can produce only one single color in the display and the user cannot switch the color of the light pen 14 to other colors. Furthermore, the light pen 14 usually does not have the eraser function for removing images. Therefore, if the user wants to execute other functions of the electronic writing system 10, he has to touch the functional icons 12a for switching the function. Taking the eraser function as an example, when the display 12 of the electronic writing system 10 is very large, the user has to walk for along distance in order to touch the functional icon 12a for switching on the eraser function and then go back to the original place to keep on writing. This makes the user inconvenient and the design is unfriendly for the user.
As a result, to solve the inconvenience problem of erasing image is still an issue for manufactures.